Crossing Over
by pooky11602
Summary: She was trying to crossover to be with him, just as he was to her... This is a REVISED story from the original... There is a marked lemon! DONOT read if you are not mature enough... Simple as that!
1. Crossing Over

This is a revised story from the original! As of October 3, 2013, this story was removed due to guideline infringement. This is the revised story; no it was not stolen, so please don't flag it! If you did read this, please review again! When the admin decided to delete it, I lost ALL of the reviews and positive feedback. So please review again... Thanks!

Once again, I digress… THERE IS A MARKED LEMON IN THIS STORY! IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO READ IT, DON'T! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME; **DO NOT CONTACT ADMIN AND HAVE MY STORY REMOVED!**

* * *

Hello everyone! This is my first and probably only story about Miyazaki's "Spirited Away." I am a HUGE fan of Miyazaki. I think it all started about, oh I don't know, fifteen years ago, when "Kiki's Delivery Service" aired on the Disney Channel. I absolutely feel in love, and I was hooked ever since! During one of my self-dubbed Miyazaki weekends where I watched every single movie of his, I was compelled to write! Watching the subtle hints of love and loss with the relationship of Haku and Chihiro, my mind wouldn't let me stop till it was on paper so to speak. Did they ever see each other again? What happened after Chihiro and her parents returned back to the human world? Questions that leave fans wondering and speculating! Well this is what I think happened….

There is a HUGE lemon in this! You were warned!

And as always: the fucking disclaimer! I do not own "Spirited Away," "Kiki's Delivery Service," or Disney!

Please R&R and Enjoy!

* * *

She sighed again as she turned from the tunnel that led to the journey that changed her life forever. Standing their like she always did around dusk, she never felt the other-worldly mix of magic and fear like she did almost twelve years ago. She still remembered it like it was yesterday. Clinging to her mother in apprehension, feeling the wind pick up, looking behind her she stared at the monument that her father almost plowed through with their car. Turning back to the tunnel she looked at now, she felt something sizzle and crack between reality and make-believe. She was meant to have that adventure that consisted of river spirits, witches and monsters; things that people now-a-days thought to be myth and legend; but she knew better. And so did the elders that still lived in rural areas. It seemed that spirits were with them all the time; helping out when they are needed; to people who still believed. She laughed; even to the ones that didn't know they lived. Like her.

She had come back with new eyes opened. Seeing things she had never seen before. Upon arriving to their new home, she found little soot sprites hiding in the attic. Smiling she said that she wouldn't hurt them and that they could stay if they wanted. That day she bought tiny treats for them similar to the ones Lin were feeding the ones in the spirit world. They happily ran about chasing after the treat; little noises of happiness sprouted from their little lungs. Thinking about it; did they even have lungs? They were made of soot… and magic.

Sighing again as she passed the little houses that were made for spirits making sure her offerings were still there. Bowing and saying a small prayer for the spirits to answer her plea; hoping that tomorrow she would be able to find a way back to her love again…

* * *

"Chihiro! You're back!" She smiled as her two brothers and one sister came running to her side to give her a hug.

She laughed. "I was only gone for one hour guys!"

They all smiled. "We know! We're just glad you're home!" With that they ran from her to go terrorize her mother. It would seem that during the time they were pigs in the spirit world, her parents did a little fooling around and were set to have a 'litter.' She still giggled about it to this day. Her mother was home early today and her father was still the chief of police; so he worked odd hours.

Sighing she made her way to the kitchen seeing her mother make dinner. "Need any help?"

She turned and smiled. "No dear; I'm just about done. Just go get washed up; Daddy should be home any minute." Chihiro looked at her mother and sighed. Going to the cupboards she got the dishes out and set the table. The little brats hadn't done it yet.

Yumiko glanced at her eldest and smiled. Ever since moving here she had changed completely. Going from a spoiled, frightened little girl, she became more confident; never looking back. Always helping out when she could. Now she was a second year college student studying myths and legends; more importantly spirits and the effects the growing population and pollution had on them.

"Thank you sweety. When is your trip?"

Chihiro stopped setting the table and smiled. She was heading into most rural parts of Japan to get more information on some of the forest spirits. "It's over spring break and then a week after, so I'll be gone for two weeks."

Yumiko came over to the table to help with the glasses she just pulled from the cupboards. "Maybe you can go on a date. You know that guy your father keeps bringing up sounds like a good guy…" Her daughter was almost twenty-two and still lived in the house; never gone a date. She was talking with her husband lately; maybe it was time for them to arrange something.

Chihiro sighed. "Mom I'm not going on any dates daddy sets up for me. Besides I've had my eyes on a certain guy for a long time…"

Yumiko looked at her daughter with surprise. "This is the first I've heard of this… Any one we know?"

Chihiro smiled but then faltered. "No…" She wanted to say that he moved away or something to make it more real but even she knew that their love was a childish love. One that she knew wouldn't come to pass, because of what he was. One that she would never forget; for as long as she lived. Is that why she went everyday? To see if he would magically come after her. Zeniba told him to watch over her but it would seem that he had broken his promise to the kind witch. She fingered the purple elastic around her wrist. It was still warm as the day she first put it in her hair, woven with thread that her friends made. It made a large lump form in her throat. "Mom I have a lot of work to do. I'll get the brats to wash up and come down; I'm not feeling too well…"

Turning from her mother she walked up the stairs, making a quick detour to her sibling's rooms and then went into her room and locked the door. Turning to the window she looked out and saw the river and all the lights come on across from them. If her family looked out her window they would see green fields with spots where statues lay haphazardly; but with her 'sight' as she called it, she could see the food stands, and the bathhouse; the plooms of dark smoke coming from the boiler room where Kamajii worked on the water for the baths. She was so close to the friends she knew for only a short time and she couldn't get passage to see them. She had tried so many times to crossover but the magic wasn't there. Letting a tear fall she wondered if Haku was still there or… if he had moved on…

Looking at the door that led to the attic she sighed. Getting the treats she opened the door and switched on the light. Hearing the scurrying she smiled. She loved coming in and seeing the little sprites. "Hey guys! You hungry?" They scurried and made little noises of excitement. Throwing the little treats out, she saw them fall into little arms as they did a little dance with their food. Smiling again she let the last of the treats go. Seeing the little sprites go into their corners of the house she sighed. "If only you guys could send messages to Kamajii and Haku at the bathhouse. Maybe they could use their magic to allow me passage. It gets so lonely over here knowing that no one else knows what I do." She laughed. "They'd lock me up if people knew I was talking to you." Turning around she turned the light off and walked down the stairs into her room. Falling into her bed she let tears fall for her lost love. Through everything she had been through this always the one thing that brought her demeanor down; knowing that she would never again see Haku again.

* * *

He walked the grounds of the bathhouse checking things out; afterall it was his job. He and Yubaba had a very long talk that almost destroyed the bathhouse when Chihiro was returned to the human world. They had come to an agreement that even though she no longer had control over him, he still didn't have a place to call his home. He had learned from Chihiro that the Kohaku River had been emptied and paved over for apartment buildings. No wonder he couldn't find his way back. He was literally a lost soul. He agreed to be in charge of the bathhouse while she was not there until he found a way to crossover to the human world permanently. His physical embodiment of the river was no more, so how was he still living? Kami must have wanted him around for something. After getting Chihiro back, he knew then what that reason was; to make it back to her and repay the kindness she had shown him.

Seeing that the bathhouse had no intruders, he made his way back into the house. The frogs and the woman all bowed acknowledging him. He paid them no mind; he was the master of the house tonight. Yubaba was out doing Kami knew what for the week and he was left in charge. He was pulled from his musings when Chichiyaku, the foreman bowed to him addressing and waited for acknowledgment. "Yes?"

He stood to his full height. "Master Haku. There have been rumors of humans trying to enter spirit world through the carnival."

Maintaining his cold demeanor he countered. "That is not my problem. If they eat the food, they'll turn into pigs, if they come and not eat anything they'll disappear; either way, it's not my problem."

Chichiyaku sighed. "But sir. This particular human isn't like the rest of them. Most of the humans just turn and walk away; they are deterred by the magic here. This one actually tries to cross over everyday…"

Haku balked. "Why would anyone _**want**_ to come into the spirit world willingly?"

Chichiyaku paused. "I do not know Master Haku."

The river spirit sighed. "Fine I'll go take a look. Do we have any high profile guests today?"

The foreman shook his head. "No sir, not on the schedule."

Haku turned from him making his way to the entrance of the bathhouse. "You are in charge for the night. I will be back before sunrise. Do not disappoint me."

Chichiyaku bowed. "Yes Master Haku."

* * *

Haku flew across the river in his true form landing on the other side. Transforming back he looked around. Gone was the lanky twelve year old boy. He was now the embodiment of a twenty-four year old man. His shoulders were broad, his abs tight and his muscles bunched as he moved. His dark black hair was down past the middle of his back and his eyes still glowed an eerie green. He had noticed after she had left that he was aging. He had grown in the year after she left and his muscles were getting larger. He was no longer immortal. He didn't belong in the spirit world any longer, but he didn't know how to remain in the human world without a body for his soul to cling to it. He sighed.

Walking up to the entrance of the carnival he was instantly reminded of when he told Chihiro to leave and never look back; not until she passed through the tunnel. He felt his chest tighten as he remembered her almost turning around to look back but didn't. She had learned a lot in the short amount of time she was here in the spirit world. He was so proud of her.

Walking through the tunnel he felt the magic that still lingered but not enough to give anyone passage to their world. It still befuddled him; why would someone willingly want to come to their world? He passed through the end of the tunnel and he felt lighter. The magic that surrounded the spirit world was lifted. He walked down the road and found little houses made out of stone at the foot of a tree. Crouching down seeing someone had left an offering. Smiling he looked around again. Nothing out of the ordinary. Taking a deep breath he smelled the earth as well as all of the humans that were here. But one smell had him second guessing himself. Where had he smelled it before? Looking down at the offering again, it clicked. Chihiro had placed the offering. Her scent had changed. It was human, but not. It was cleaner. An aftereffect of her visit to his world maybe? Taking another deep breath he followed it to a house above him on the ledge. Transforming he flew to the house and landed in a nearby tree.

Seeing a family of five sitting down at the table laughing and eating he was confused. Those were her parents but where was she? Looking up into one of the rooms he finally saw her. His heart learched when he saw her. She was beautiful. Her hair was still long and she had filled out nicely. She had grown taller too. He scoffed; of course she would have. But there was something wrong with the way she carried herself. She seemed disheartened; a shell of her former self. That made him frown; though it didn't look like that in his dragon form. Growling to himself knowing he had finally found her and he was unable to stay, he slowly flew up and regrettably made his way back to the bathhouse. He now knew what he had to do. He had to find a way to stay in the human world physically so that he could continue to honor his promise he made to Zeniba all those years ago. He smirked. Maybe he should visit the old witch and see if she had any information on how to crossover…

* * *

Chihiro woke the next morning sore from all the stress and tension from the sadness the night before. And like every night she had dreams of him; them sitting by the river, walking in the park, having sex…. She groaned as she made herself get up. Walking to the bathroom she got herself ready for the day. Downstairs she saw her family eating breakfast and talking about what their day was going to bring. Not feeling it she grabbed a piece of toast and headed to the door.

"Chihiro? Aren't you going to get more than that?" Akihiko asked his daughter.

Chihiro smiled but bowed to her elders. "No sir… I'm still not feeling well. I'm going to take a walk. I hope you all have a nice day." Turning from her family she left.

Her family all looked at each other in wonder. Ichi, her oldest brother asked, "What's up with her?"

The rest of the family shrugged their shoulders but continued eating.

* * *

Chihiro walked down to the carnival again. She was unsure of what compelled her to do so. Had something changed in the span of one night? She balked at herself; of course it could have…. Following the well-known trail again she felt something…different? Coming to a stop in front of the houses at the tree, she saw her offering gone, like they always were. The spirits were grateful, she was sure of it. Continuing to follow the path she felt the wind pick up and heard the old building moan. She knew she should be afraid; but she was the opposite. She was elated. Running through the tunnel in disbelief, had she finally crossed over? She felt the magic that had not been there the night before; she felt a static type energy come over her and she inhaled deeply. Opening her eyes, she found herself on the other side of the tunnel…

* * *

Haku was flying back from Zeniba's with a probable solution to his problem when he felt something shift within him. Much like when… He altered his course and flew to the carnival. It took him a matter of minutes to get there, landing he assessed the building. Yes something, or someone had crossed over. But where were they? Checking the food stands finding nothing he continued to the bath house. That's when he saw her. She was there in the spirit world, and he had to fight with himself not to run over to her.

Chihiro went straight to the bathhouse but coming to the bridge she felt apprehension. What would happen when she went in? Would she be made to sign another contract from Yubaba? Would they welcome her with open arms? Would Haku be there? She sighed and stiffened; someone was behind her. Slowly turning she saw a man standing there. The man in front of her was vaguely familiar but not. He was at least six foot and muscular. He wore the same clothes as a worker of the bathhouse and his eyes were almost haunting similar too… She blinked once, twice and gasped. Turning fully to the man, she began walking to him in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

Haku smiled, his green eyes glittering. "Hai Chihiro. It is me…"

She smiled and couldn't contain her excitement anymore. Running to him, seeing his arms extend out in a welcome she jumped into his arms.

Completing the embrace he laughed as he spun her around with the extra momentum that she created. Finally letting her down, he saw tears lining her big brown eyes. It caught him off guard. Bringing his hands up to wipe her tears, "Why do you cry Chihiro?"

She laughed and gave him another hug turning her head to whisper into his neck. "These are happy tears. I've missed you so much Haku; I thought I would never see you again…"

He pulled her closer to his body, bringing his face to the crook of her neck he inhaled her scent. So different but very much the same as the last time she was with him. "I have missed you too…"

They held each other for a few minutes just revealing in the feeling of one another. Haku nuzzled her neck placing feather light kisses at her pulse spots making her gasp slightly. Pulling back he saw the lust in her eyes and he was sure his reflected back the same emotions. Bringing her hands into his he noticed how much larger they were compared to hers. Squeezing them he smiled. "Come. There is much to discuss."

* * *

Chihiro followed Haku back into the bathhouse that had changed her life for the better. She had noticed that nothing had changed. Of course the place was vacant as it was now daylight. Continuing their journey up the elevators she noticed that he was taking her to the top of the bathhouse; she instantly became nervous. "Haku?"

He stopped and looked behind himself. He was instantly reminded of the Chihiro he met so long ago, she was scared. Coming up to her he rubbed her cheek affectionately with his thumb; letting it linger on her lips. Licking his own he had the urge to kiss hers; so he did. Ever so lightly was their kiss but it still left her breathless; instantly feeling goosebumps line her exposed arms. It was such an intimate action, that she couldn't catch her breath; making herself second guess the authenticity of the action? This seemed too much like one of her dreams….

Standing back up to full height, he smiled. "No need to worry Chihiro. Yubaba is not here…"

She felt her nervousness and the weight she was carrying being lifted. Taking the pre-offered hand, she was once again being led to the top of the bathhouse. She realized as they got to the top that instead of heading left, they went right; away from Yubaba's quarters. Using his magic he made the door unlock from the inside and opened the door for her to enter.

Upon entering his quarters, she noticed that his were the opposite of Yubaba's. While hers were extravagant and gaudy, his were plain and simple. Smiling to herself she saw a small sitting area in front of a roaring fire, a desk by one of the windows full of papers and ledgers, and a futon in the corner that hadn't been made. She shook her head, a giggle bubbling its way to the surface; even river spirits didn't want to make their bed.

"It isn't much, but it will ensure our privacy."

Turning she saw him use his magic to seal the door and turn back towards her. He had a look in his eyes that made her wet with anticipation. Taking a deep breath she crossed the room making her way to his form. Bringing her arms around him he completed the embrace. She still was waiting for this wonderful dream to end, and she really hoped it wouldn't. Breathing in deeply of his shirt she smelled fresh water, clean cotton and something that was uniquely him. She felt a calm with him and it was wonderful. She felt him breathing and heard his heartbeat against her ear; she knew he was real, felt it in her soul. But there was one thing that still bothered her. "Why now?"

He looked down as she spoke. He was enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. The clothes that she was wearing was something that he had never seen before. The pants were skin tight, not leaving much to the imagination. The shirt she was wearing, if you were to call it that, was also skin tight, no sleeves just a tiny string on either side of her shoulders, to hold it up. He felt her breasts rubbing deliciously on his chest; it made him breathe in more deeply. Noting her unique scent, he was finally content for the first time in many years. Looking down at her now, he was confused with her question. "Why now?" He repeated.

She nodded. "Why was the carnival able to let me in now, when after all those years of trying to return it wouldn't let me?"

Haku was actually stunned; his green eyes burned with a fury that he hadn't had in a very long time; not since she was here in the spirit world the first time. "You were trying to crossover; even after all the happened?!"

Chihiro stepped back, somewhat frightened at him at that moment. "I-I thought you would be happy to see me again… Was I wrong?" When he didn't say anything after a few moments, she sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true; I shouldn't have returned…" She made her way to the door and was almost able to grasp the handle when her other hand was grasped by his.

"No Chihiro, wait!" She heard him sigh. "I am sorry. I was just trying to see reason; after you almost died and almost never made it back to the human world, why would you willingly try to return when so much happened last time?! The reason why you were never allowed to return is because I knew that was the only way to keep you and your family safe. If you back to the spirit world and came to any harm and I could've prevented it, it would've killed me… Please don't leave; now that I have a way to be with you forever…"

Chihiro turned on him like he had grown a second head. Did he want to be with her, as much she wanted to be with him? "You would want that?"

He scoffed. "Of course! Ever since you have left, I have tried to find a way to be with you. Now I think I've found a way…"

"How?" Had her dream finally come true? Was she able to be with him?

He sighed. He really didn't want to have to explain this so soon but it looked like he would have to. "This is going to take a while. Please have a seat and I'll call for some food. Are you hungry? Would you like anything special?"

She chuckled. She had forgotten how the food tasted here but the toast she had from home was definitely gone. "No, I'll have what you're having." She made her way over to the window to gaze and let her mind clear.

Haku sighed but rang a bell that was close to the door. A few minutes later Chihiro was startled when a phone on his desk started to ring. Smiling at her, he answered the phone. Speaking quickly he ended the called and walked up to her.

She turned slightly to see that he had joined her but turned back to the window. The river was large, but she could see that his window faced toward the carnival and the human world; unbeknownst to him, toward her own window to her bedroom. She sighed, wondering if he had known all along that he was facing her window. Many times she was sure that they were gazing at each other from miles away not knowing that they were.

He came up behind her bringing his arms around her small form, resting his head in the crook of her neck nuzzling her again. Feeling her pulse quicken, he smiled. Kissing her there, nipping her with his teeth she started to squirm. He continued until he hit a particular sensitive spot where her neck attached to her shoulder. She gasped and arched her body into his. He chuckled her in ear.

"S-So… How is it that we can be together?"

They heard a knock on the door. He nibbled her ear lobe before kissing her temple. "Later…"

* * *

After eating a small portion of rice, fish and steamed vegetables, they sat there in each other's company; each one of them a little scared to break the silence. Chihiro looked around and sighed; she was getting quite tired of the silence. So she started with something that had been plaguing her mind since she arrived. "So… Where is Yubaba?"

Haku looked up at her strangely, but then smiled. She was trying to start a conversation that would lead up to where it needed to be. "I do not know. She and I had a very long talk after you left and I am no longer her henchman. She goes and does all of her own dirty work now. I am left here to watch over the bathhouse while she's away."

Chihiro thought that over; glad that he was in control of his own choices now. But something still bothered her. Her face crinkled in confusion. "So why is it that you never left? Leave the bathhouse, leave her servitude…"

Haku sighed, getting up from his seat he made his way to hers. Crouching down he grasped her hands. Shrugging his shoulders, he began. "Since the physical embodiment of the Kohaku River no longer exists, I am a wondering soul. I have no home or place to call my own. I have been living in limbo until I found a way to crossover and not vanish…"

Chihiro's eyes widened in shock. _'He has no place to go?'_ Then it clicked. "That's why you're aging. Without the river, your soul will age and wither without it…"

Haku nodded. "My soul was that of a twelve year old boy for so long; the river itself was a young river. Now that it's gone, my soul has caught up with aging. I'm surprised I didn't die when they filled it in. By all other accounts, I should have." Looking up into her eyes, he made sure she understood what he was about to say. "Kami must have needed me around for some reason…"

Chihiro sighed. She agreed; Kami must have needed him for a reason. He was the reason why she was able to survive her first journey to the spirit world. Smiling she leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "You were here for me when I crossed over the first time. You were the main reason why I didn't die when I was here…"

Haku nodded bringing his hands up her arms lightly touching them. She shivered but in a good way. "And I also believe that is why Kami hasn't let me die as of yet. I still have unfinished business; and I believe that unfinished business is you, Chihiro…"

She gasped slightly but looked in his eyes and saw no deceit. Bringing his arms higher up her arms he brought her into a small embrace; putting his mouth close to her neck again. She sighed as he rested there again, feeling a shiver go through her again. What was he doing to her?

Pulling her long hair to the side, he nipped at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Hearing her gasp made him chuckle. She was so responsive and sensitive to his touch. "I made a visit to Zeniba, and she told me a way to crossover, so we can be together…"

Grasping the back of his clothing she held onto him. Not only was his mouth doing wicked things to her, but his hands were running up her shirt, eliciting jolts of electricity to her womb. _'Dear Kami!'_ "And how is it that we can be together Haku…" Voicing her question from earlier again.

"The only way I can crossover to the human world, is to have my soul attached to a living being…" He nipped her earlobe, suckling afterwards to sooth the shiver of pain he felt go through her. Coming back down to her neck, he peppered kisses around her neck; feeling her pulse quicken.

Chihiro couldn't believe what he was doing to her. Everything he did felt so damn good! Gasping as he licked the hallow of her neck, she threaded her fingers into his long hair holding him there. She felt his arms come around her body holding him to her. She cried out as one of his hands splayed across her bottom and he licked closer to her aching breasts.

Unconsciously or consciously, he didn't know which, she let her legs fall to either side of his body; he wasn't one to complain afterall. This of course brought her body closer to his and he was sure that she could feel what she did to him. Gasping she looked up as his larger frame looming over hers. Bringing her arms around his neck, scratching the hairs there, he closed his eyes and growled at the attention. Smiling, she realized that she only had half of the answer she was seeking. "And how do you attach your soul to a living being's Haku? Wouldn't that kill someone?"

Haku opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was absolutely beautiful like this; all worked up, red from his love bites and breathing heavily. Smiling he leaned down giving her a small kiss. "I posed the same question to Zeniba; there is another way…"

Kissing her again, he licked the seam of her lips, hoping that she would let him taste her; he was not disappointed. She opened her mouth and was greeted by his tongue running all around her. He tasted of water from the cleanest rivers and something that was entirely him. She groaned as he deepened it, bringing one of his hands behind her head, angling it to devour her. Chihiro's hands clutched his shoulders as he continued to devour her mouth; keeping her breathless. Finally let her mouth go and he whispered in her ear. "Do you trust me?"

Without thinking, she already knew the answer. "Yes…" She moaned out.

***~*LEMON WARNING! PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLDED STATEMENT*~***

Bringing his arms around her bottom, hooking her legs around his narrow waist, he lifted her up; making her squeal as she balanced on him.

Gasping as she came to rest on his impressive length butting up against her already hot and wanting core. Moaning again, he claimed her lips again. She let him explore her mouth as she explored his. Running her tongue across the roof of his mouth and along his sharper than usual canine teeth; she giggled a little. He was a dragon after all with very sharp teeth. She was pulled from her musings when she felt herself falling, but not for long. Their kiss ended as she landed on his futon, with him ontop of her. But that didn't stop him for long. She felt him devour her mouth with kisses and she groaned. She had never felt so much passion and love in one simple act before. With the ever increasing sensations and emotions she found that she was getting a little too hot; she could already feel the hair closest to her neck and forehead start to stick to her with sweat. She pulled at his clothing, trying to dislodge some it so she could feel his skin.

He let go of her mouth to help her with his clothing. He pulled off his tunics and obi and she stared at him wide eyed.

Chihiro had to swallow hard before she choked. Looking at him like this she thought she was in one of her many dreams. His shoulders were broad and bulging with developed muscles. He sported an eight-pack of abs and his narrow waist made a deep 'V' where his pants stopped; but since his pants were kind of tight she could see _everything_. She gasped again.

Haku smirked at her momentary lapse. Stalking up her body he made her lie back onto his futon. Raising her shirt up to see the taut skin of her stomach, he started kissing her there. She giggled because she was ticklish, but it turned to a groan when he nipped at her with his teeth again; he must like leaving love bites she mused. It was then that she noticed that he was climbing up her body with kisses and nips; bringing her shirt up as well, exposing more skin for his, and her enjoyment.

He finally made it to the underside of her breasts; she was heaving for breath. She arched her back and he took his chance; quickly removing the shirt she was wearing he was rewarded with her fully exposed.

She laid there looking up at him as he gazed down at her exposed breasts. She had forgone a bra that day and now she was glad and apprehensive that she did. Bringing her arms up to cover herself, she never made it.

He grabbed her hands, bringing them above her head and kept them there with his one. "Don't you ever hide yourself Chihiro. You are beautiful…" And to make sure she believed him, he descended on one of the erect nipples.

She screamed out as he closed his mouth over one of them. It was like nothing she had ever felt before; each lick and suck sent more hotness down to her core. She bucked her hips against him and he groaned against her flesh. Feeling the vibrations, she almost released.

Smiling into her flesh and hummed again and was instantly rewarded with her grinding her hips against his. If he wasn't seated into her heat soon, he would go crazy. But he needed to make her release at least once before he had his fun. Hooking his fingers on the inside of her yoga pants he pulled. She lifted her hips to help him. Kissing down her body, his hands massaged her breasts, tweaking her nipples every so often.

Her hands threaded through his hair again as she felt him get closer and closer to her core until she felt him lightly kiss something down there that made her almost buck him off of her. He smiled and kissed her pearl again, getting the same reaction out of her. Taking it fully into his mouth, he sucked.

Chihiro had only heard about what he was doing and she didn't expect it to feel this good! She bucked her hips again, but felt his hands ontop of her hips holding her down, making her take whatever he gave her. That only made her hotter. "Haku…"

He hummed in appreciation hearing his name on her lips. Hearing her cry out again he smiled; he loved every single sound she was making. Releasing her pearl with a pop, he licked his way down to her opening. Dear Kami! She tasted of the sweetest peaches and of her own musk. Like with her mouth, he devoured her; not missing one single drop from her. Bringing his thumb to her pearl, he continued to rub it.

Chihiro was in heaven! She could feel something building; it scared her but also thrilled her at the same time. Whatever Haku was doing to her, she loved every second of it. The more he played with her, the more she felt… She gasped as she felt something enter her and she crooned; something was wounding so tight she was sure she would break soon. "Ah! Haku!"

He pulled out his finger and plunged back in again. She was so tight! He needed to stretch her if he was EVER going to fit! Licking back up to her pearl he latched on, suckling as he entered her, this time with two fingers. He felt her channel squeeze him like a vise and knew she was coming undone. "It's alright Chihiro. Let it go."

Comforted by his words and his ministrations she did just that. Arching her back she screamed out her release. Her legs contracted around him and her hands pushed him closer to her center, hoping he wouldn't stop; he never dreamed of it.

He drank from her like it was a fine wine; he became drunk on it. He continued to languidly drink from her until the grip on his hair and body let up. Chuckling he looked up and saw her in a daze breathing heavily. Quickly ridding himself of his hakamas, laying down on her spent form. He kissed her gently; waiting for her to return to him.

Chihiro was lightheaded. She was in a daze and couldn't remember quite how she ended up like this. Feeling pressure on her lips, she licked them; only to come in contact with something hot and wet. Coming back to reality, she realized she was being kissed. Moaning into his mouth, her arms quickly came around his neck and deepened it. Tasting herself on his tongue made her hot again; but this time it was like an inferno. She gasped as she felt his dick make contact with her womanhood. Looking into his eyes she saw love shining through. "Haku…"

He kissed her again. "The way I can be with you forever is to bind myself to you; my soul will be latched to yours and I won't disappear. I will remain in my own body; we'll be able to have children and live out our lives like normal people. When you die, I will follow…"

Chihiro heard him and cried tears of joy. Kissing him again she nodded for him to continue.

Nudging her knees apart he found her hot core with ease. Pushing forward, his breath hitched. Chihiro felt stinging but no pain. She gasped at the fullness; feeling something give she groaned, gripping his shoulders for support. Seating himself fully into her, he kissed her hard to take her mind off the discomfort. He massaged her breasts, pinched her nipples to hopefully bring her more pleasure. He slowly felt her muscles relax and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Looking into her eyes he saw her smile at him.

She relaxed and smiled. Opening her eyes she almost laughed. He was trying so hard to go slowly for her sake, he was practically shaking with effort. "Haku…" Bringing her hand up to caress his cheek she smiled. "It's okay… I'm not going to break…"

Haku chuckled. Pulling back slightly, and pushing forward hard, they both groaned. He did it again, and again, and again.

Chihiro through her head back in a groan. Bringing her hands up she gripped his shoulders but then she felt herself caressing the flexing muscles of his chest and abdomen. Kami! He knew how to work her body so well! She felt herself climbing again; screaming at her lover to keep going; to go harder! She couldn't believe that it was her own voice making these requests!

Haku set a fast rhythm that pleased both of them. Bringing himself closer to her body, hooking his arms under her, grabbing onto her shoulders for leverage he let lose. He felt her channel start to flutter around him. Groaning he slowed slightly to keep some semblance of control. Chihiro screamed out another release and it took everything in him not to follow her into oblivion. He wanted to bring her to release a few more times before he followed; but with her finally here, and his dreams finally coming true, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

Chihiro came back down from another release only to start climbing immediately after. Haku had started pounding into her again. She screamed. "Ah Haku! I'm going again!"

Haku nodded and groaned; he felt the stirrings at the base of his spine. Remembering what he needed to do, he started the incantation. "Kami hear my plea. I, the Kohaku River, relinquish my immortality and magic to bind myself to the one I am joined with. Bind me to her, and her to me. Kami hear my plea…" As soon as he finished he felt his release, and felt Chihiro scream his name to the heavens. So he followed her, screaming her name as well. He felt his magic and immortality leave him. Looking down he chuckled as he saw Chihiro had passed out. Picking up her unconscious form, he turned them where she was on top of him, but still attached at the hip. He felt then all of her emotions and feelings knowing the spell worked. Bringing the duvet over them, he fell, like her into a deep sleep.

***~*LEMON END!*~***

* * *

He groaned when he was woken up a few hours later. Someone was knocking on his door. He growled but stopped short when he felt the small slip of a woman on his chest start to wake. He threaded his fingers through her hair until she turned tired eyes to him. More knocking was heard and someone calling for him. He carefully slid her down on her side, kissed her lips slightly and covered her with the duvet. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

She nodded and snuggled back into the covers. Making sure she was warm, he found a robe and slipped it on. Automatically trying to call his powers to unlock the door he was surprised when the door unlatched itself. Gasping looking down into his hand looking for any answers. _'How can this be?!'_

"Master Haku?!"

Opening the door, he towered over the five foot frame of Aniyaku, the assistant manager of the floor. Glaring at him he waited for the manager to state his business.

Aniyaku bowed low to the ground, shaking somewhat in fear. He had not seem Master Haku this angry in a very long time; what had gotten him so angry?!

"What do you want Aniyaku? I have a few more hours until guests start arriving."

Aniyaku bowed again. "M-Mast-ter H-Hak-ku… I-I have n-n-noticed a shift in the m-magic of the carnival. S-Someone crossed over! And…" Aniyaku took a deep breath. His eyes widened. "Master Haku, I smell a human and YOU smell like a HUMAN!"

Haku growled. "Yes, someone did crossover and they are in my room. Now calm down and leave us be. If you need me tonight, I will be in here. I will call for dinner soon. Also, I will be leaving the spirit world at first light tomorrow." He turned from the frog and headed back into his room. Locking the door with his magic, he made his way back to the futon. Finding Chihiro still sleeping peacefully he spooned her form falling back asleep almost instantly.

* * *

He woke sometime later. Looking out the window behind him he saw that it was still dark outside. Sighing he turned back to the woman that he now shared a soul with. She was still asleep, snoring slightly. He smiled thinking it was adorable. Running his fingers across her skin just revealing in the feeling of her. He saw her breath in deeply and slowly opened her eyes. Stretching she turned on her back. Looking around he saw she was slightly confused until her eyes landed on him. Smiling she sat up hugging him hard. "I am so glad that it wasn't a dream!"

Haku laughed completing the embrace. "I am too…" He held her for a few minutes until she pulled away slightly.

Smiling she kissed him on the lips. "What time is it?"

"It seems that it's a few hours before sunrise. We have a few more hours before we can leave. Night time is always spirit time. I don't think we can crossover until daylight."

Chihiro nodded. She gazed at him and was, once again, captivated by the way he looked. He looked nothing like the regular men her age. Licking her lips she smiled; he was all hers.

Haku noticed the lustful gaze she was giving him and chuckled. "You see something you like?"

Chihiro nodded. Sitting up on her knees facing him she began to outline his muscles with tender-light touches. His breath hitched when she hit a ticklish spot. She giggled. "Are you ticklish Haku?"

He growled at her and pounced on top of her. "Not as ticklish as you…" He then proceeded to tickle her until she cried mercy. By then she heaving for breath, and so was he. Leaning down he claimed her lips and then her body, once again.

* * *

Hours later they were walking hand in hand down to the river. When they arrived, the river had dried up and they were able to walk across. Walking through the carnival, they instantly felt the weight of the spirit world lift from their bodies. Sighing they walked through the tunnel of trees coming to the little stone houses, they saw a package with a bright red bow on it. Looking at each other in confusion, they walked closer. Chihiro got down to inspect the package and what she saw further confused her. "It's for you Haku…"

He looked down at the package in a state of shock. He picked up the package and opened it. He looked at the pieces of paper in confusion. "What are these?"

Chihiro looked at them and gasped. "These are papers that give you an identity! Birth Certificate, social security card, license, a degree from Tokyo University?! Who is this from?!"

Haku sifted through the documents and found at the bottom a small piece of paper with just a small signature on it, but with the flourish it had, he instantly knew who gave him this wonderful gift. "Zeniba…"

Chihiro gaped. "How did she know about all of this?"

Haku smiled giving his soul mate a hug and kiss. "She has her ways…"

* * *

Chihiro and Haku walked up the road to her family's house. That's when she remembered. "Haku wait!"

"What?!"

"I just remembered! After we came back, time had past eight months! Our car was totally trashed and over run by trees! I've been gone for a whole day in the spirit world, but here its been…" She did a quick calculation. "Over a month and a half! Oh Kami!"

Haku quickly came back to her and gave her a hug to calm down. "Chihiro! Calm down! I think I have the solution in the package…" Letting her go, he quickly looked through the papers again. Finding the one he saw he presented it to her. "I think this will explain your absence…"

Chihiro looked at it and was shocked. It was a document that not only had Haku's name on it, but also hers. "A marriage certificate?!"

Haku smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "Looks like Zeniba thought of everything…"

Smiling she complete the embrace. "Yeah. I guess she did…"

* * *

Okay now for some explanation. If you notice at the beginning and end of the movie you will notice the vegetation that had grown in the time that Chihiro was in the spirit world. The building with the tunnel is almost completely covered with leaves and moss. That's where I got the eight months from. Trees and moss CANNOT grow like that in a week; unless magic helped it along! :D


	2. Epilogue

Chihiro took a deep breath as she crossed the threshold to her own home. "M-Mom? D-Daddy? I'm home…"

Hearing a commotion in the living room she saw her parents come running to the kitchen. "CHIHIRO!" Her mother and father almost made her fall down with the momentum of their embrace. They cried and refused to let her go. Then she heard a rumbling coming from the upstairs. Looking up she saw her siblings come in and stood wide eyed in shock. "CHIHIRO!" With the rest of her family pulling her down, she finally fell to the floor with them on top of them. They all laughed and picked themselves up. That was when her father's excitement came to an end.

"Where have you been?! I've had the whole department looking for you! It's like you vanished off the face of the earth!"

Chihiro sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going…"

Her family looked at her then themselves. Her mother then spoke up. "Well where did you go?"

She hated to lie to them, but it was, afterall, a partial truth. "I went on my research mission a little early…"

Her mother looked at her strangely, so did her father, but the siblings didn't mind. They were just happy to have their sister home. Giving her another hug they filed back upstairs to play video games. After the triplets were out of sight her parents rounded on her again.

"Now you want to tell us where you REALLY were?"

Chihiro laughed nervously. Looking to the door, and back to them. The look didn't go unnoticed. "Mom remember that conversation we had before I left. About going on a date?"

Her parents looked at her in confusion. "Yes… But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…" Chihiro looked to the door and saw Haku come in. Walking to him she smiled. Turning back to her parents she smiled. "Mom. Daddy. This is Kohaku Nigihayami." Haku bowed to them and stood back up.

Her mother smiled then; knowing why her daughter had gone missing. Her father on the other hand was livid. "And who is this Kohaku, Chihiro?! I have never met him before in my life!"

Yumiko tried to calm her husband down, but it was Haku that spoke to him. "I met Chihiro a long time ago. In the time that she moved here, I had moved away as well, and we lost contact. It turns out that we were on the same research mission. I graduated Tokyo University a few years ago in the same field that she is in. I also have a job at the Natural History Museum…"

Akihiko was still bewildered. "But that doesn't explain why you were missing for almost two months Chihiro!" Chihiro looked at her father and sighed. Leaving Haku's side she gave her father a huge hug. Akihiko completed the embrace and it was the first time that she had ever seen her father cry. "Don't you ever leave us again like that Chihiro…"

Tears leaked from her eyes as she continued to hug her father. It seemed that she going missing took a lot out of him; especially since he was the chief of police and the father of the person missing. Hugging him tighter she repeatedly expressed how sorry she was.

Yumiko looked at Haku across the room and smiled. Coming up to him she gave him a hug. Haku was befuddled but gave her a hug as well; he wasn't used to all of this personal contact. "Thank you for bringing our daughter home Kohaku. And welcome to the family…"

Haku smiled and bowed to his elder. "Thank you…"

Chihiro pulled away from her father with teary eyes but with a smile. Her father looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and she was glad that now he could rest better. Chihiro went back to Haku's side and hugged him.

Akihiko looked on in confusion. "Come dear, we need to go call Mrs. Nori. She is no longer needed…"

Akihiko stared at his wife. That's when it clicked. Mrs. Nori was the matchmaker they had hired the day before Chihiro disappeared. "You went and got married?!"


End file.
